


A New Beginning

by Blondie2000



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Cooking, Cute Judith Grimes, Episode s10e16 A Certain Doom, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Language, Negan & Judith's friendship, Nice Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Daryl Dixon, Season/Series 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: Set after A Certain Doom. Alpha is dead, Beta is dead and the War is finally over. What happened afterwards? Find out in this story.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon & Judith Grimes, Daryl Dixon & Lydia, Judith Grimes & Negan, Lydia & Negan (Walking Dead)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story does contain spoilers. Just a little story that came to my head. What's your thoughts on the recent ep? Have any of you seen the new show The Walking Dead World Beyond? I really like it I'm looking forward to the next episode. I'm excited for Fear The Walking Dead as well :D.

It was finally over. The War against the Whisperers has finally come to an end. Alpha is dead, Beta is dead and the others have fallen along with them.

Alexandria, Hilltop, The Kingdom and Oceanside all celebrated. Their victory brought them closer and it made them realize that they are stronger together. All the communities made a vow that they will never part ways ever again and they stay in contact at all times. Times like this it was important to build relationships and be there for each other to ensure the next generation have a bright future.

A funeral was held for those who lost their lives during the War. Not all the bodies were found however a marked grave was still put it place.

Daryl walks along the graves. In his hand is a white lily. He stops and looks down at the grave. He glares at the stick that represented the headstone. She deserved more than this. She deserved a real headstone with a message showing what an amazing person she was.

Wait.

No.

She didn't deserve any of this. She didn't deserve to die. She should be here celebrating with them not out there alone and...

The image of her turned came into his mind. Her lifeless eyes looking into his causing him to shiver. The worst part is he couldn't put her out of her misery. He doesn't know where she is. She's going to spend the rest of her days walking on this Earth with no sense of direction. She will never be at peace.

He bends down and carefully lays the flower by her grave. His face screws up and he tries to his best to keep his emotions under control. Daryl is not a type to express emotions that easily. When it comes to his friends and family his mask would slip and the emotions would come through the cracks.

He reaches out and places his hand on the mud. To others it might be mud but to him he felt he is making a connection to her. After all this is her grave.

"I'm sorry."

He keeps his hand there and closes his eyes. He pictures her smile and the sparkle in her eyes every time he made her laugh. At that moment Daryl didn't want to move. He wanted to sit here and be with her. He wanted to cherish this before having to go back to reality. A world that didn't have her in it.

He opens his eyes when he hears footsteps coming from behind. He turns round and sees Carol who was looking at him with concern.

Carol's turns her attention to the grave. Realization shows on her face when she sees who's grave it was. Her concern quickly turns into guilt. She is about to leave but Daryl stops her.

"Stop."

He stands up and brushes his hands down his trousers. Carol turns away. She couldn't look at him.

Daryl places his hand on her shoulder

"Hey."

She moves away and wraps her arms around herself. Daryl wasn't backing down that easily. He goes in front of her.

"Hey look at me." Carol kept her head down. Daryl signs. "I told you this before this is not your fault. I don't blame you for this. You need to stop beating yourself up over it."

Carol glances at the grave.

"I'm the reason she's dead." She looks back at Daryl. "I set off the explosion."

"She got out." Daryl folds his arms. "Magna said they got out."

"They got separated." Carol bit her lip. "Now we don't know what happened to her. For all we know she could be..."

She stops and takes a shaky breath. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Daryl knew what she was going to say.

There is a time where Daryl would have believed Connie is out there and alive. After Rick Daryl lost faith. When Daryl didn't find a body he had hope Rick is alive. They all did. After days, weeks and months of searching they came up with nothing. There is no sign of the former Alexandrian leader anywhere. Rick was presumed dead.

After the War they sent a search party out to look for Connie. After a few days they found nothing. As much as Daryl wanted to keep looking he knew deep down it was pointless. Connie is dead.

Daryl sadly shakes his head.

"She's gone."

Carol made a small pained sound. Daryl wraps his arm around her. They both turn and face the grave.

"You gotta let it go." He says. "You can't keep carrying it around with you. It's not healthy. The Whisperers are gone, we move on and don't look back. We think about what we do now." He glances at her. "I need you here with me... now."

She nods.

"Yeah. I know you're right." She gives his hand a gentle squeeze and smiles at him. "I'm here."

He gives her a small smile.

Daryl looks down at the grave. He waves and jokes that's the only sign language he knows. His expression then turns serious.

"Goodbye Connie."

He again waves before leaving with Carol.

* * *

The next day Daryl went to the cell. He finds Lydia sat on the steps near the cell window. She was laughing. Daryl had to guess the former Savior leader must have said something funny to make her laugh.

After the War Daryl had no choice but to put Negan back in the cell. The former Savior leader did help them win this War. If it wasn't for him Beta might still be alive. Unfortunately not everyone trusts Negan. What he did in the past. Abraham, Glenn it forever haunted Alexandria. They did not feel comfortable with him walking round as a free man.

Negan didn't complain or fight back. He knew he wasn't trusted and he didn't blame them. If he was in their shoes he would be feeling the same.

Lydia quickly stands up when she sees Daryl walking towards her.

"You on guard duty." Daryl teased.

"I..." She sighs. "I wanted to give him some company."

Daryl nods in understanding. He then goes down to the door.

"What are you going to do to him?" She asked.

Daryl looks at her but he didn't say anything. He then opens the door and walks in.

Negan sat up when he saw Daryl. His lips form into a genuine smile.

"I was wondering when you would come and visit."

Daryl pulls a chair forward and sits down. Both men stared at each other for several moments. Daryl is the first to break the silence.

"Why? Why did you do it? I thought you were staying behind."

"Let's just say I had a change of heart." Negan smiled. Daryl glares at him. Negan sighs and looks out of the window. "She's a good kid."

Daryl looks at the window where Lydia is trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"She got me thinking." Negan nods. "I thought fuck it. Might as well go down swinging. At least I would have died knowing I did something heroic for a change."

"Getting your ass kicked by Beta. That's heroic?"

"I gave you a chance right? You managed to stab the asshole. That was a two-man job. You would have not been able to stop him on your own."

Daryl had to admit Negan had a good point. Daryl barely got out of the first fight he had against Beta. The guy was big and strong. No matter how many times Beta got knocked down he always got back up. That moment when Beta was distracted Daryl got him by surprise. It was a risk. Many things could have gone wrong. Fortunately luck was on Daryl's side that night.

"Thank you." Daryl grumbled.

"Hmm." Negan raises his eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Thank you." He said louder this time.

Negan grins.

"Well would you look at that. Daryl has thanked me."

"Don't get used to it." He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs heavily. "Listen. You might not be a Savior anymore but you are not a Alexandrian either. They don't trust you."

"I figured."

"We made a decision."

"Let me guess this has become my permanent suite."

"No. We're letting you go."

Negan's eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?"

"On one condition. Outside these walls there is a house. It's not far from the entrance. You can stay there. We'll give you food and supplies but you have to stay outside you are not allowed to set foot into Alexandria, Hilltop, Oceanside. None of them. You understand?"

Negan leans back and scratches his beard. He then furrows his eyebrows.

"Why? Why not just tell me to fuck off. Get rid of me for good."

"Do you want to go?"

Negan frowns. When he ventured out into the world last time. There was nothing left. With the Saviors gone Negan had nowhere to go. He had to admit he has grown fond of these people. He adored Judith. Does he really want to leave all this behind?

"Judith and Lydia both want you to stay." Daryl says. Negan huffed a smile at that. ""I would have killed you ages ago." Daryl continued. "Rick, he let you live. He believed in second chances. I'm gonna give you another chance." He gives the former Savior leader a stern look. "Don't make me regret it."

"You won't." Negan assured him. "What I did in the War is not gonna change anything. I'm not gonna be the town hero. People are not gonna trust me. I get it. This sort of shit takes time. I am not the man I once was. I hope one day you guys will see that."

Daryl tilts his head and looks at the former Savior leader with squinted eyes. There was a time Daryl hated Negan's guts. Negan tortured him made him go through all that pain and suffering. The Saviors killed innocent lives. In Daryl's eyes Negan was a monster.

Now. Daryl didn't see Negan as a friend he considered him as an ally. He knew Negan would do anything for Judith and Lydia. Negan did save his life once. Yeah maybe Negan is becoming a better person. That didn't mean everything is completely okay between them. Negan still had a long way to go to achieve that goal.

"I guess we'll see." Daryl says as he stands up.

He gets the keys out and unlocks the cell.

"Come on." Daryl nods. "We'll get you settled."

* * *

"Daryl."

Daryl looks down and sees Judith looking up at him.

"Yes Judith." He answers.

"Can I go and see Negan?"

Daryl frowns.

"Again?"

"That's a lot of food you got there." Judith's eyes go on the basket. "I can carry it for you if you like."

"You wanna carry it?" Daryl scoffed.

"I just want to help." Judith smiled.

Daryl wasn't stupid. He can see right through this act the little Grimes is putting on. It's been a week since Negan has moved outside and Judith kept wanting to see him. Daryl knew there was a bond between Negan and the kid. Honestly Daryl didn't know how to react to that.

What would Rick say if he knew his daughter is friends with the former Savior leader?

Lydia visited Negan a few times. She felt comfortable with him. He was the only person she felt she could talk to. They were both outsiders struggling to find their place in the community. When they first started talking they just clicked. Lydia saw him as a father figure. Negan sees her as the daughter he always wanted.

Daryl looks at Judith's puppy dog eyes. He then rolls his eyes.

"Fine."

He puts the basket in Judith's arms. The kid stumbles slightly by the sudden weight in her arms. She then regains her balance and smiles.

"You good? " He asks. She nods. "Okay." He heads towards the door. "Let's go."

* * *

As they got closer to the house Judith saw the former Savior leader sat at the front looking up at the sun.

"Hey Negan!" She yelled.

Negan looks in the direction where he heard his name being called. A big smile spreads across his face when he sees the little Grimes coming towards him.

"That for me?" He asks although he already knew the answer.

Judith puts the basket on the table and gives him a 'Really look'.

"No it's Daryl's." She puts sarcastically. "He brought his food out to eat it in front of you while you starve."

Negan chuckles.

"Damm. The little lady is sassy today."

Judith sits in the chair opposite him while he gets his food out.

"I'm sure I can whip up something good with this." He nods "You want some? I'm a good cook?"

"She's already ate." Daryl says.

"That's a shame." Negan puts the food back in the basket and stands up. He then smiles at the kid. "I wouldn't mind an extra pair of hands. Wanna help me cook?"

Judith looks at Daryl. The puppy eyes are back at full force. Daryl grits his teeth. He felt he should grab Judith now and take her back home but he didn't want to upset her. He knew Negan would never hurt her but Daryl is still wary of him. The former Savior leader hasn't gained Daryl's full trust...yet.

Finally making up his mind up Daryl folds his arms and says.

"Alright. I'm gonna be keeping an eye on you. Both of you." He looks at Negan as he said it.

Judith rolls her eyes.

"I'm not a baby." Daryl gives her a stern look. She sighs and stands up. "I get it. I know why you have to do it."

" If you are going to be sticking around. I think you should help. " Negan says. "Why should you be on your fucking ass while we do all the labor."

"Language!" Judith scolded at him.

"Sorry." Negan smiled. Daryl goes up to the basket. He grabs a carrot from it and walks inside. "That's a spirit." Negan grinned.

Daryl didn't do much. He cut up a few vegetables and made sure Judith didn't cut herself. He mainly let them crack on they seemed alright without him. Daryl couldn't help but smile as he sees the little Grimes moving around the space and grabbing things the former Savior leader asked for. At this moment you could forget there ever was an Apocalypse. Judith is doing something that any other child would do. It was nice to see her experience some sort of childhood.

Later on they all stood outside. Negan smiles at the child.

"Thanks for the help darling."

"Enjoy your meal." Judith smiled.

Negan ruffled her hair causing her hat to fall off. She glares at him causing him to chuckle.

"We better get going. It's getting late." Daryl says.

The two men nod to each other. No words needed to be said. Daryl places his hand on Judith's shoulder and leads her down the path.

"Bye Negan." She waved.

Negan raises his hand and waves at her.

Daryl looks up at the sky. He thinks about how he got here. How he met these people who became a huge part of his life. How thankful he was to have these people his family in his life.

Daryl has lost many people in his life. He would never let them hold him back. Of course Daryl would never forget them but he had to move on. He had to think about now.

He looks down at Judith and smiles at her.

What he does now will affect the future. With the communities being together and stronger than ever things are finally starting to look up.

It is a new beginning. A fresh start for them all.

They are going to get through this.

Together.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> We all know what happened to Connie. Yes I am worried about her. I am really excited about the Commonwealth. The ending I literally squealed. When I saw those armed guards I was like they remind me of Stormtroopers lol.
> 
> If you like Supernatural then check out my Walking Dead crossover Supernatural series. The first story is called The Bad Place. It is an AU of Season 7 of TWD and Season 13 of SPN. There is a sequel called All Out War as well. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay safe. :)


End file.
